Superman/Wonder Woman
Superman/Wonder Woman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Superman/Wonder Woman #28: 27 Apr 2016 Current Issue :Superman/Wonder Woman #29: 18 May 2016 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #29. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Clark Kent' *'Wonder Woman/Diana Prince' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Superman/Wonder Woman #29 Superman/Wonder Woman #28 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 1: Power Couple' - Collects #1-6. "These two super-beings love each other, but not everyone shares their joy. Some fear it, some test it—and some will try to kill for it. Some say love is a battlefield, but where Superman and Wonder Woman are concerned it spells Doomsday!" - *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 2: War and Peace' - Collects #8-12, Annual #1 & Futures End, plus Wonder Woman: Futures End. "To stop Doomsday from destroying his adopted planet, Superman fought him to the bitter end. But with one threat gone, a new one surfaces inside the body of the Last Son of Krypton. Now, Superman must fight a battle within his own mind, body and heart – with the help of the woman he loves. But will even that be enough to save the doomed Superman?" - *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 3: Casualties of War' - Collects #13-17. "It’s no surprise that after recent events, Superman and Wonder Woman are cautious about the appearance of the new hero who calls himself Wonderstar. But this mysterious hero seems to be asking for nothing more than their guidance in dealing with his strange, erratic powers—and for their help in protecting his loved ones. The only problem is that his past is a blank slate. He doesn’t know who he is, where he comes from, or why is feels a strange connection to the Man of Steel and the Amazon Warrior!" - *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 4: Dark Truth' - Collects #18-24. "The truth is out and now the world now knows Superman’s secret identity as Clark Kent. After losing his powers, Superman needs all the support he can get and, luckily, the Amazonian warrior Wonder Woman has vowed to stand by him no matter what comes their way. But that might be harder than she thought when she and Superman must head to Clark’s hometown of Smallville, Kansas to investigate the mysterious disappearance of his first real girlfriend, Lana Lang." - *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 5: A Savage End' - Collects #25-29. "Superman’s powers have still not returned to full strength, and now Wonder Woman is forced to turn to rest of the Olympian gods in hopes of saving the man she loves. But this divine intervention turns out to be more trying than the God of War could have ever expected. Plus, Superman and Wonder Woman must also face off against another one of the most powerful duos in the DC Universe—the twin children of the immortal madman Vandal Savage!" - *'Superman: Doomed' - Collects #7-12 & Annual #1, plus Superman: Doomed #1-2, Action Comics vol. 2 #30-35 & Annual #3, Superman vol. 3 #30, Supergirl vol. 6 #35-35, & Batman/Superman #11. - Trade Paperbacks *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 1: Power Couple' - Collects #1-6. - *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 2: War and Peace' - Collects #8-12, Annual #1 & Futures End, plus Wonder Woman: Futures End. - *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 3: Casualties of War' - Collects #13-17. - *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 4: Dark Truth' - Collects #18-24. - *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 5: A Savage End' - Collects #25-31 & Annual #2. - Digital *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 1: Power Couple' - Collects #1-7. - - *'Superman/Wonder Woman, vol. 2: War and Peace' - Collects #8-12, Annual #1 & Futures End, plus Wonder Woman: Futures End. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Charles Soule. Artists/Covers: Tony S. Daniel & Batt. Publishing History First published in 2013. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero